Where's God When I'm S-Scared?
Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is the first episode of the Christian computer-animated series VeggieTales. It was released on December 21, 1993 on VHS and was distributed by Word Entertainment. In 1995 Word reissued the show on VHS again, and in 1998, Lyrick Studios reprinted it for the first time on VHS. In 2002 and 2003, Warner Home Video re-released the show on both VHS and DVD.Then in 2008, the DVD was again reissued and was known as the 15th Anniversary Collector's Edition with remastered picture and sound. Subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Fear," it features two short stories titled Tales from the Crisper and Daniel and the Lion's Den, as well as the first Silly Song, "The Waterbuffalo Song."'' The first segment features Junior Asparagus who is visited by Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber after being scared by a television show. The second is a re-telling of the biblical story Daniel and the Lions' Den. Summary '''Tales From the Crisper' What happens when 5-year-old Junior Asparagus watches a Frankencelery movie that's a little too scary for him? Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber come to the rescue with a rollicking song, teaching Jr. that God is bigger than anything he might be afraid of. It's a lesson he'll need, because things really get crazy when Frankencelery shows up in Junior's bedroom! Daniel and the Lion's Den The second segment takes us from Junior's bedroom to ancient Babylon as the VeggieTales characters stage a musical adaptation of the classic Bible story. Larry the Cucumber, playing the role of Daniel, finds himself in deep trouble thanks to the King's conniving wisemen, played with zest by a trio of slippery scallions. In the end, Daniel learns that even in the lion's den, he is still in God's hand. Plot Countertop (Intro) The episode begins on the counter top where Bob reads a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, Arizona who is scared because she sometimes thinks there are monsters in her closet. Bob then asks her to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared, introducing the first segment. Tales from the Crisper In the first segment, Tales from the Crisper, Junior Asparagus watches a late night "Frankencelery" movie before being told by his mother that he needs to go to bed. After being scared of the dark and imagining that there are monsters in his room, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber drop in to help him. In an effort to comfort Junior, the pair sing a song ("God is Bigger") about how Junior doesn't need to be afraid because God is watching out for him. Junior is then greeted by Frankencelery who reveals that he is really an actor from Toledo named Phil Winklestein. Junior is convinced that he shouldn't be afraid and celebrates in a reprise of "God is Bigger." After Bob and Larry leave, Junior's father comes in to his room to tell him goodnight. Silly Song Following the first segment is the introduction to the first Silly Song, "The Water Buffalo Song." Wearing a cowboy hat and surrounded by a Western-decorated counter top, Larry comes out and sings that "everybody's got a water buffalo. However, Archibald Asparagus brings the song to an abrupt end over the obvious falseness of the statement. But before the segment ends, Larry starts to sing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo," much to Archibald's anger. Daniel and the Lions' Den The second segment is the story of Daniel and the Lions' Den. After the introduction, we find King Darius (played by Archibald Asparagus) in his court with his wisemen (played by The Scallions) and he confides that he is confused by a dream and wants help with understanding what it means ("King Darius Suite"). The Wisemen concede that they cannot help, but then Daniel (played by Larry the Cucumber) arrives, he correctly interpretes the dream, but gives credit to God, and is made the King's second-in-command. Afterwards, the envious Wisemen plot to trap Daniel into breaking a newly-penned law that stipulates that the kingdom may only pray to King Darius. The Wisemen catch Daniel praying to God and have him thrown into the lions' den. Although Daniel is scared, an angel comforts him and calms the lions (singing "Fear Not, Daniel"). While the Wisemen celebrate their victory, the King has a sleepless night believing that Daniel has died. The next morning King Darius and his wisemen goes to the lions' den and find that not only is Daniel alive, but he spent the night eating pizza with his new lion friends. King Darius then comes to the revalation of God's greatness. Realizing that their days are numbered, the Wisemen quit their jobs and flee to Egypt with Daniel and Darius on their heels. Countertop (Outro) In the closing countertop sequence, Bob and Larry go to their computer, Qwerty, to see the episode's verse ( but he accidentally gives the audience a recipe for "yummy meatloaf"). Afterwards a Bible verse appears in which God says "So do not fear; for I am with you." 41:10 Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * God is Bigger * The Waterbuffalo Song (Silly Song) * King Darius Suite * Oh, No! * We've Got Some News * Fear Not, Daniel * What We Have Learned Cast *Bob the Tomato as himself *Larry the Cucumber as himself and Daniel *Frankencelery as himself *Junior Asparagus as himself *Mom Asparagus as herself *Dad Asparagus as himself *Singing monsters as themselves *Archibald Asparagus as himself and King Darius *Scallion #1, Scallion #2 and Scallion #3 as the Wisemen *King Darius' maids as themselves *Qwerty as himself Gallery Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/Gallery Covers Where's God When I'm Scared (1993).jpg|''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?'' cover (1993) Where's God When I'm Scared (2002-2003).jpg|''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?'' cover (2002-2003) Where's God When I'm Scared (2008).jpg|''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?'' cover (2008) Trivia *There is a VeggieTales poster featuring Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber on Junior's bedroom wall. It is in the corner near the toychest, and can be seen several times in the background. *In the left side of Junior's toychest as Larry pops out a blue, plastic lobster can be seen. The lobster does not gain a prominent role until it appears in The Story of Flibber-O-Loo (Are You My Neighbor?) *Qwerty the computer is named after the first six letters on the US English keyboard: the letters proceed from left to right as Q-W-E-R-T-Y. Category:Episodes Category:1993 Category:1993-1994 Category:1993-1995 Category:1993-1996 Category:1993-1997 Category:1993-1998 Category:1993-1999 Category:1993-2000 Category:1993-2001 Category:1993-2002 Category:1993-2003 Category:1993-2004 Category:1993-2005 Category:1993-2006 Category:1993-2007 Category:1993-2008 Category:1993-2009 Category:1993-2010 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015